


Of Masks and Revelations

by kendallnicola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face Masks, Hinata is rlly smart, M/M, Secret Talents, Team Bonding, Training Camp, Yamaguchi is a slut for Beyoncé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: The two boys talked about colleges and their positions in the medical field for the entire time Tadashi's face mask was drying. Jon Bellion continued playing in the background but that was their background music for everything these days.





	Of Masks and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. Enjoy the pure yamahina.

"Hey Asahi-san, is anyone else in the bathroom?" Shoyo asked his senpai as they passed in the halls. Asahi was heading towards the third year's sleeping quarters. His, still wet, shower shoes squeaked with every step and his hair dripped onto the towel that was hanging around his neck.

"Only Yamaguchi, but he was just getting in when I was leaving," Asahi called over his shoulder. "Good night, Hinata." Asahi lingered in the doorway of the third year's room, waiting for to see if Shoyo would turn around and acknowledge him.

Shoyo turned around with a wave, "Good night senpai!"

Shoyo continued on his trek to the bathroom. He had showered already today after their practice matches but he had yet to do any of his nightly skin care routine. The only reason his skin remained so acne-free was because of his diligence (and a few pointers from Oikawa, but lets not tell Kageyama.)

Upon entering the bathroom he was blessed by Tadashi's rendition of _Drunk In Love_ by Beyoncé. He smiled to himself at his friend's antics and moved to stand in front of the sink. He pulled his products out of the pretty, lime-green cadey he brought with him and started with a simple cleansing expholiant. He massaged the gritty soap into his face until he was saisfied with the level of expholiation and then he rinsed his skin.

Since he didn't have oily skin, just acne-prone skin, he followed it up with a moisturizing, magnetized mask. While it was drying he danced around the benches in the part bathroom that was the changing room. Tadashi had moved on to _Morning In America_ by Jon Bellion, an American artist that they went see together at a festival. Shoyo smiled at the memory of the festival.

Soon the water in the shower turned off followed by the ceasing of Tadashi's beautiful voice. Shoyo continued right where he left off causing the other boy to scream out in terror.

"Tadashi, It's me. Quit yellin'! Let's keep singing!" Tadashi hesitantly walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around of his waist but he was taking too long for Shoyo. Shoyo grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him out and started singing. Eventually Tadashi joined in. The two were dancing around together, singing and laughing, but the fun was soon interrupted by Shoyo's alarm for his face mask going off.

Tadashi got dressed as Shoyo got the magnet to pull the mask off. They put the rest of the Jon Bellion album on low to play in the background as Shoyo pulled off his face mask with a magnet. When all of it was gone he rubbed the remaining moisturizer into his skin.

"How do you know so much about this stuff? You don't even have acne." Tadashi asked him as Shoyo moved on to spot-treat pimples that were just popping up.

"Exactly, Tadashi! I don't have acne because I have a skin care regime. If I left it untreated it would be out of control." Shoyo rifled through his cadey that was sitting in the sink in front of the two boys. "Do you want to try one?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I mean, I couldn't hurt." Tadashi scratched the back of his neck as he answered but Shoyo just gave him a foaming wash and a scrubbing pad and pushed him towards an open sink.

"Here, two pumps of this and gently scub your face until you see foam." Shoyo punctiated his sentence with a smile that put Tadashi more at ease. He did as he was told and then blotted his face dry with one of Shoyo's super fluffy towels.

"Okay, now I'm going to use this charcoal mask on you that's basically like getting a wax on your entire face. But don't worry, I've used this one so much that I'm almost out so you know it works." Tadashi looked a bit like a frightened kitten but trusted Shoyo none the less.

"What this one does, is it pulls up everything from your pores and it pulls up the immediate layer of dermas, which is your skin. It can also pull away hairs, which is why I'm glad I don't have any facial hair yet." Shoyo explained the product further as he was sliding the cold paste onto Tadashi's face.

"You should go to school for dermatology. You sound very passionate about it." Tadashi said once his face was fully gouped up in the stuff. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror around Shoyo's body as the other boy was washing his hands. His appearance was startling to say the least.

"I'm honestly thinking about it, Tadashi. Hey! Maybe you and I will go to the same medical school as Suga-san!"

The two boys talked about colleges and their positions in the medical field for the entire time Tadashi's face mask was drying. Jon Bellion continued playing in the background but that was their background music for everything these days.

After (painfully) pulling the mask off and spot-treating the existing acne, the two boys wandered off to bed. When they walked into the first and second year's room it was nearing 1 a.m. Everyone was already asleep, worn out by today's practices. And if they pull their futons together, everyone else was too asleep to care. And if they really only slept on one futon, no one would know until moring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave some kudos or drop a comment. Concrit is always welcome.
> 
> you can find me at [@grassmagic](http://grassmagic.tumblr.com) or [@sunboyshoyo](https://sunboyshoyo.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
